


Soulmates

by LiptonTea



Series: December Maybe Challenge [2]
Category: My Ex Is So Into Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends in Love, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, alternative universe, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Hanna hates the idea of having a soulmate. Well... unless that soulmate is Serena.
Relationships: Chris Sanders/Hanna Brown/Theo Dahl, Chris Sanders/Theo Dahl, Hanna Brown/Serena Chadwick
Series: December Maybe Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Soulmates

Hanna lives in a world where soulmates are the norm. A culture that goes so far back that somebody first recorded it in the 13th century. A culture that spread so far, with each generation, the probability of not having soulmates declines each year. 

Finding your soulmate can be easy, but it can also be challenging. It all depends on your soul mark. While first words are the most common to have, they're the most challenging and incredibly inconvenient. You have to be always alert when you meet new people, and it's hard if you end up having simple words on your skin. Imagine finding your soulmate with the word hi. It sounds unlikely, but that's because the media shows the wacky stories. The ones that are pick up lines, threats, so distinct, you can't miss it. It never happened to her, but Hanna can only emphasize the pain her friend went through.

When you finally meet your soulmate, it's supposed to be one of the best things that happened to you. Soulmates are supposed to be fantastic, but Hanna knows it's not the case. In the media, they show your soulmate automatically understands you. Without them by your side, you'd feel lost, as if a part of you is gone, and worst of all, you _have_ to date them.

It makes no sense to her. Soulmates don't guarantee anything. Not everything is perfect, so it's odd society still clings to the idea that soulmates are perfect together. She's heard of soulmates that were awful for each other. Some manipulative, some abusive, some just made a toxic pair. The latter she witnessed from her best friend's parents. She can also easily find news articles about them unapologetically killing each other. This false narrative causes others to treat the way they treat Serena, and Hanna hates it.

Serena is her best friend, and she's the only person she knows that doesn't have a soulmate. It's rare. Only 8% of the world's population doesn't have a fated partner. 

Hanna, on the other hand, is also rare. The "good" type of rare. She makes up 3% of the population with more than one soulmate, and she has an uncommon, the most romanticized soul bounding: the red string of fate and shared pain.

The red string of fate is an inconvenience at most in her everyday life. She occasionally trips over it, bruising herself in a way her soulmate should feel, and more often than not, the string will get caught and destroy them to get free. She dreads when she sees it get stuck. From a young age, she knew what would happen if you tried to cut the string. She was continually trying to get rid of it to be like Serena, but that's when she was little. It was her parent's job to replace the stuff she broke. Now that she's an adult, it's draining, both financially and mentally. 

Shared pain is only bad if you have a clumsy partner or someone in a bad position. Unfortunately, Hanna is the former, but at least her soulmate is neither. She can't vividly remember her soulmate hurting or bruising her. Except for any time they get hickies. They never last long, though, if she has to estimate a few minutes at most. Does that mean her soulmates already know each other?

Oh wait, she got off topic again.

Back to the case at the point: Hanna and Serena are both rare cases, but they're both still human. What are they treated so differently? Maybe that's what led to her resenting her unknown soulmates. She noticed the subtle differences growing up; one had to be ignorant not to. 

During group projects, others would flock around Hanna to be in a group with her; however, even though Serena was the smartest girl in class, everyone ignored her. Only when it came to her were others able to choose to work alone. All of this because society saw Hanna as lucky and Serena unlucky. Frequently people warned her not to hang out with Serena too. 

"Hanna, you're spacing out. Our exams are coming up soon. I did not come to the library for nothing." Serena whispers as she repeatedly taps her arms with her acrylic nails. Hanna blinks.

"Ah. Sorry, Serena! I was thinking about how amazing you are." 

Serena lightly blushes." Wh-what?" she stutters. "I mean-" she coughs as if to regain her composure.

"I know, but why are you bringing this up now?" 

She laughs loud enough for others to notice, but she doesn't care. Just now... it was so cute.

"Shut up. You're going to get us kicked out!"

"Hahahaha, you're louder than me!"

This is what she likes. The dynamic and how it's so easy to forget her soulmates exist. While she considers soulmate culture stupid, she's afraid this will ruin their relationship. Maybe she can pretend she's like Serena for a little while longer.

****

"You can't keep pinching me every time we enter a room!" Theo harshly whispers.

"You have yet to give me a proper reason why, Dahl."

He and Chris hid in the back of the library. They're there so often; others silently agree it's their spot. Chris's hand caresses Theo's cheek, smiling softly with a fond look in his eyes. 

Theo narrows his eyes, and he feels the urge to slap his hand away. In most situations, it's comforting. He enjoys Chris's warmth in private. He knows there's no ill intention then, but ever since Chris noticed his string getting shorter, he's been obsessed with trying to find out who their fated mate is.

"Why do you think we have different mates anyway? If you see your string connect to someone, that's our mate." 

Chris averts his eyes. His hand is moving from his face to absent-mindedness, playing with his hair. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Theo frowns. "Chris." The hand in his hair stops, and he meets his eyes.

"We really need to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

Just as Theo opens his mouth to respond, they hear a laugh. It's sweet and obnoxious at the same time. His eyes search for the sound, and he notices a brunette and a blonde. Are they soulmates? They look like it. "Don't you hate it when couples-" "That's her. That's my soulmate." Chris breathily says.


End file.
